


偷袭

by Ivansher



Category: Heavy Object (Anime), 重装武器
Genre: M/M, 库温瑟, 贺维亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: “贺维亚大人——想要什么惩罚呢？”
Relationships: Havia Winchell/Qwenthur Barbotage, 贺维亚/库温瑟





	偷袭

贺维亚大笑着拍向库温瑟的脑袋，“干得好！”库温瑟施以反击，他立刻投降：“库温瑟大人饶命！我什么都会做的请原谅我吧！”

库温瑟念头一转，一把将人推到地上，一只手撑在贺维亚耳侧：“贺维亚大人——想要什么惩罚呢？”

垂落的金发近在咫尺，贺维亚不由自主咽了下口水，盯着那形状漂亮的耳垂，一声不吭。

库温瑟露出平日里常见的狡黠笑容，俯身往他耳朵里吹了口气。贺维亚却像料到他的举动一样，突然按住他的后脑勺，飞快地舔了一下嘴唇，看着库温瑟睁大眼睛。

两人在彼此眼里看到相同的慌乱。空气静静地流淌，谁也没有说话。

片刻，他们一齐笑出了声。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续→《倒计时》


End file.
